monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
"Anything Will Help"
Scaracters in this fanfic: Tortalini, Jessick Ofyacra Please comment saying what you think!!! If you read this story entirely, you're a real cool bean! Chapter One: A Home For Girls Tortallini Tortallini looked up and down the streets. They were desolate, dark, and quite unnerving. It was something she wish she had never seen in her unlife. Her clothes were oversized, ragged. The only type of clothing she could afford were a pair of yellow crocks, a pair of distressed Walmart jeans, and a sweatshirt she bought from Deadly Dollar for $2.99 months ago. Beside her was a small sign that said "anything will help" that she held. She placed it down. She began to cry. She held her knees close to her face. She had no parents. No friends. nobody. Her family left her when she was just a small cub. She cried about that too. Her parents loved everyone in her litter except her. Her only family that she knew of was her cousin, Toralei. But Toralei was too preoccupied with being forced into being a foil, and just generally being the meanest biggest bully at Monster High. She continued to cry when soon an older woman threw a coin into her mason jar. Hello. said, the woman. "Hi?". Tortallini said. What are you doing here out in the rain? Where are your parents? "They're gone..." said Tortallini in a melancholy manner. Oh poor girl. said, the woman. I must take you back with me. I will be able to provide you food, shelter, and a place to live. She said this with a warm smile. The kind of smile a mother would give to her newborn monster. Tortallini was flabergasted. She looked at the woman's outstretched arm and then took it. She had no reason to not trust the woman. She had been through much worse in her years. She had been in relationships losers who lied about their love. Lost her friends who crapped on her every day. She had known what it was like to live in a broken home. She wouldn't wish it on anyone. She thought that whatever the possible reprocussions would be. Sure she could be drugged. Killed. But at this point it wasn't really a thought in her mind, as things could not realistically go lower than rock bottom. As she walked with the woman in silence, she thought about her future. She had gone to this normie highschool her fleshman year. Humans are always intolerant toward any type of monster that they would come into contact with. She had a few friends at that school. A few. They were about as loyal as they could be as humans to a monster. Tortallini hoped their betrayal would just be because they were in a bad situation. she hoped. And coincidentally, it was about the end of summer vacation. In a few days school would start again. great. If she only had the money to attend a school that wasn't so blatantly discriminatory. If only. They eventually approached a large black victorian-style mansion. The sign outside said "A Home for girls". A home for girls? Asked, Tortallini Yes. It is where I take sad, downtrodden gouls and give them a second chance at a great unlife. That's my calling. I want to make sure that you have oppurtunities that you were not afforded before. The woman, said. May I ask your name? Said, Tortallini, as she creaked open the door to the sound of rap music and the sound of young women laughing. My name is Ms. Bloodgood. Said, Ms. Bloodgood Many girls swarmed around her in a welcoming manner, well except for one girl, “Why is she here, hopefully we don’t have to share a room.” Tortalini began to open the door to leave, but Ms. Bloodgood shut the door before Tortalini could leave. Ms. Bloodgood began to speak in an agravated tone, “Jessick, now you know that it’s unacceptable to treat someone like that, we’re a community here, a family, and sometimes we get new members.” Jessick let out a groan, “All the beds are full except for the spare one in my quarters, and she isn’t sleeping there, that’s for sure!” Ms. Bloodgood glared at Jessick for a moment and turned around to Tortalini to say, “Tortalini, you’ll be bunking with Jessick, it’s room 24 on floor 2, after you find it come back downstairs and I’ll give you bedding and clean clothes.” Jessick looked op and down at Tortalini with her ocean blue eyes. Unlike all the other girls here, she was a human. She had long black hair that was tied into a bun on the top of her hair. She wore an Abercrombie hoodie from about 2 years ago and a pair of Monster High spirit wear sweatpants. Her freckled face said, "So. I guess this is the new girl." "Yeah, I am", Tortalini said shyly as they walked up the stairs to the room. "It looks like you are. Let me tell you one thing, I've had a bad history with roommates. And I'm not about to have history repeat itself" "It won't" Tortallini said defensively. "Well that's good. I'm done with all of the fakes in this city" Tortalini smiled for a small second. "Me too." They made it up to the room. It had posters of Justin Biter and other pop music monsters on it. There were two beds on the opposite sides of the room. Jessick sat down. "Well, here it is. Are you happy?". Tortalini went downstairs to collect her new bedding and wardrobe. "I see you've met Jessick. She seems a little rough at first but she's honestly a very nice ghoul." "Yeah. Sometimes she might just need a little love" Said, Tortalini. For the rest of the night everything was as silent as it could be, until Jessick said, "You do know you're attendance to Monster High is basically a guarantee if you live here right? And it starts tomorrow." She said as she popped a bubble of double bubble bubble gum. "Wait really?" Tortalini screamed with excitement. Jessick sighed. "Yeah, Bloodgood is the headmistress of the school. I can't believe you didn't know that" She laugh-snorted "Well I'm excited" Tortalini said, setting down her ballpoint pen that was previously writing poetry. She went to bed early, waiting to meet all new monsters and to experience something less sad than her previous existence. Chapter 2: Out of the Shelter Clawdessa Clawdessa and her enormous pack were sitting around their dinner table, waiting for their parents to bring dinner home. You see, their pack was quite unlike the rest of the monster world. Clawdessa's family were hybrids. Her father was a Chinese werewolf who fell in love with a German werecat. They met in Scaris, her father being a Skultamate roller maze player, and her mother being a baker. They had fell in love ever since, and decided to move to small-town America for a new family to come into fruition in a place that wasn't so hard for hybrids to live in. The door creaked open and the smell of Clawdessa's favorite food filled the air, Coin Runner steaks. They were extremely expensive, and quite tasty, unfortunately her parent's only got it on special occasions. The parent's finally spit out why they were having Coin Runner steaks on such a seemingly unimportant night "We have exciting news for Clawdessa, Clawdette, Purrtrick and Clawdeo, you are all going to Monster High starting tomorrow." The rest of the siblings were either too old for high school, like Catia, or too young like Meowcy and Mewbel, the twins. Clawdessa immediately spat out, "why can't we just keep getting cave-schooled, it's not like it hasn't been that way since we were cubs, plus everything I could ever want is right here." Her siblings began to scurry away as they knew a howling match was about to break out. "Sometimes you need to leave your comfort zone, it's been along time since the day care incident, and times have changed as well. Many other hybrids go to Monster High, we figured you could make new friends and gain valuable experiences," her mother tried to reason with Clawdessa. "Oh, you mean when all the workers and other kids glared at me because I was a hybrid, sorry for still being upset over something that has greatly affected my childhood," howled Clawdessa sarcastically. "Enough,"yelled her father, "now, I'm sick and tired of this attitude, we got you your favorite dinner, and we're giving you a chance to make new friends, why can't you just cooperate with us." Clawdessa stubbornly agreed and went off to bed after eating her steak. She tossed and turned all night, worried about what Monster High will be like, wondering if she'll get discriminated against once again, questioning why her parents had chose her junior year of high school to finally force her to socialize with other monsters. The sun rose, much to Clawdessa's dismay. Clawdette was busy getting dressed in their shared room which was fairly small, and simply gave her what was left. "Wait, I want that shirt, I think It would look better on me," Clawdette said to Clawdessa in a greedy manner. "Which hat looks better," she lifted up 2 hats, one was a purple beanie and the other was a yellow sun hat. "Go with the sun hat," said Clawdessa. "TAKE THE BEANIE!!!!" Clawdette threw the beanie at Clawdessa as they walked to Clawdeo's car. The ride to Monster High went by quickly, as they had only lived five minutes away, although they lived so close together, not one member of their pack had actually seen Monster High in real life, since their parent's enrolled them using the Internet. Clawdeo parked in the lot and opened the car door for Purrtrick, Clawdessa and Clawdette. Clawdessa gawked at the school for a bit before entering what might be her final shot at a normal childhood. As they walked in, they immediately noticed stares. The next thing that happened is that a girl went up to them to show them around, like their mother had said would happen. "Um hey, are you guys," The girl looked them up and down, "the new kids?" "Yeah..." Clawdessa said shyly, about to scurry away. The other girl smiled a fake smile. "My name is Jessick Ofyacra. I was assigned to show all of you around." "Oh sweet!" Clawdette yelled. She was one year younger than Clawdessa. "Haha yeah..." Jessick muttered. They were shown around the school. The creepateria, the libury, the classrooms, the lockers. Then Jessick said, "Ok I'm not here to be friends with you. And I feel like you should know that. Just because You're hybrids does not mean you won't be two faced to me because I'm a human. If you have any questions you should talk to Frankie Stein or Draculara. The preppy girls. Just don't bother me, you got it" And then she walked away. Another bell rang. Clawdessa looked down at her schedule. This period was study crawl. She walked down the halls of the school. She saw a million stares coming her way. Of course she would be judged for being a hybrid. Just like in day care. In the monster day care, she could hear blatantly discriminatory remarks by the vampire at the desk to her coworkers. It wasn't her fault her mother was a small business owner and her father couldn't take care of them with professional SKRM getting in his way, telling the team to change their skaters every day. If her parents could help to protect them from stares they would. They loved their children more than anything in their unlives. She finally arrived in study crawl. She saw a face that she might be able to befriend. She was a werecat, and she had a sad smile on her face. "Hey, what is your name?" Asked Clawdessa. The ghoul used her Walmart sweatshirt to wipe away a tear. "My name is Tortallini." Tortalini has had a horrible first day at Monster high. She had tried to reconnect to her cousin Toralei, but she was too busy being a mean girl. She had tried to find some girls from The Home for Girls, but they were so hard to find in such a big school like this. She started to think of her past and started to cry, so she wrote in her diary some poetry about her life when she went to study crawl. Tortalini and Clawdessa soon became really good friends! They both realized what it was like being bullied, as in her old school Tortalini was bullied for being a monster, and that Clawdessa was bullied for being a hybrid. It was so coincidental that they were in such similar circumstances! They decided to skip study crawl to go to the creepateria to go get some hot Cheetos and Takis. Clawdessa was being very shy in the hallway, but Tortalini assured her that everything would be ok, and that they would be good friends from now on. As they got to the machine, Toralei came up to her cousin. "Oh hey lame cousin. Why are you here again? Didn't you say you wanted to sign up for the Fearleading squad earlier? fat chance. Everyone knows that I'm the best fear leader here. Better than Cleo, Frankie, and heck, even Nefera. So you sho uld quit loitering and go back to the bench where you belong." She tripped Tortalini with her tail. Tortalini began to cry. If her own cousin was being this rude to her it didn't even matter what anyone else thought, Toralei was her last family, and her last family didn't even care. Clawdessa looked down at the ground shyly, she didn't want to intervene, because she felt it wasn't her place. "Oh and what are you? Some confused were-fool? Like so you can be a werecat and werewolf at the same time? That's soooo interesting." Toralei lied. Persephone and Meowlody came to support Toralei. They said nothing, but the silent support was enough for Toralei. Clawdessa began to cry too, not only because of the bullying, but because of what happened to Tortalini, her first and only friend at monster high. Clawdessa then ran to the restroom to get out of the situation. Jessick Jessick took her tray of goop from the lunch lady. Why couldn't they serve normal human food here? Has no fool in this building heard about Mac and cheese? Ramen? Betty Crocker cake mix? She got her food and sat down alone. Nobody in this school would sit by a human like her, so she made it her deal to make sure that nobody would sit anywhere near her. There were a few tables she saw. The preppy table. With Clawdeen wolf, Frankie Stein, Draculara, Cleo. She scoffed. Those dumb fear leaders know nothing about real hardship. They just get everything handed to them. There was the Jock table with Duece Gorgon, Clawd Wolf, and their group of basketball creeps. Then there was the table of were-cats. Toralei, Persephone, and Meowlody. They were the only girls in school who could rival Jessica on rudeness for seemingly no reason. But Jessick had a reason. The first day of her freshman year those girls tried to bully her for being a human, but the fact that she stood up for herself and was even meaner made them leave her alone. They barely talk, but when they do Jessick considers them rivals. Just like she considers the preps rivals. Then Toralei stood up and walked to the snack machines, presumeably to buy a pop tart or something. But instead, she walked up, tripped the girl that rooms with her at The Home For Girls, Tortalini, which made the poor girl cry. Then the other ghoul with Tortalini, the one she toured today, ran away crying. Jessick didn't trust either of them, of course. They were probably fakes like everyone else at this dang school. But in her heart she knew she had to do something. So Jessick ran up when Tortalini went to check with Clawdessa, and grabbed her lunch tray, and threw it at the whole squad of girls. "OH EM GEE. Get me some napkins! This is completely unwarranted!" Toralei screamed. The rest of the cafeteria went silent. Then seemingly out of nowhere, chaos ensued with a food fight. "And if I ever see you mess with poor defenseless ghouls today, you all three are toast." Jessick threatened. She then calmly walked down the hallway, just to get away from the drama. "You'll pay for this you stupid normie!" Toralei and her squad yelled into the hall, inaudible because of the ruckus. Chapter 3: No Turning Back Tortalini ran after Jessick. "Jessick, do you know what you've just done," screamed Tortalini, "Looks like I can kiss whatever chance I had at becoming friends with Toralei igoodbye." "Why would you want to be friends with a girl who wears the same outfit to school everyday, even if she is your cousin she's definitely a total just another pseudo popular ghoul." "What do you mean by that," questioned Tortalini, "every time I talk to her she tells me that everyone in school adores her, and wouldn't dare cross her." "Puh-lease, the only time anyone liked her is when she was fused with Cleo, and even then she was an enormous pain. No one likes her, not even her 2 little yes-ghouls, Meowlody and Pesephone." "H-how do you know that," Tortalini had finally begun to unravel her cousins true character. Jessick noticed Headmistress Bloodgood from the corner of her eye, "I'll tell you when we go back home, I don't want to get in a fight with such a pitiful opponent twice in one day, everyone will think I've gone soft." Jessick walked towards a stern Headmistress, she appeared more angry than the first time Tortalini and Jessick met, when she refused to share a room with Tortalini. Tortalini came back to the lunch room to check on Clawdessa, but to her suprise many popular ghouls and mansters were already comforting her. "All's it took was one fight and somehow you've attracted all the popular monsters," joked Tortalini. In one fluid motion all the popular ghouls and mansters evacuated the surrounding area, well besides one popular ghoul, her name was Katelyn. "Are you one of her friends." asked Katelyn. Unsure of how Clawdessa felt about her, Tortalini just nodded to relive tension. "My name's Katelyn, people around here say I'm a friend to all monsters, well all monsters except for one." Tortalini, still partially naive to the fact that no one liked her cousin asked, "Who?" "Ghoul's secret." Katelyn returned to the popular table, and gave Tortalini and Clawdessa the occasional misty-eyed glace. Jessick Later that day at the home for girls it was particularly silent. So was the school before. Tortalini had been “that girl”. The girl who the fight started because of. Jessick was normally in situations like this, but this one was particularly hard. She never started a food fight or did anything on anyone’s behalf before. Bloodgood walked into their room “And what is it that you did today Jessick?” She said. “You do understand that you don’t have to fight to get what you need? Monsters aren’t your stepping stone.” Bloodgood walked out of the room, closing the door just a little under a slam. “Well, im not in the mood to be here right now. Are you? I thought not.” Said Jessick unprovoked “Haha” Tortalini fake laughed. “How about the mail? Get you some fresh clothes and a smoothie. What do you say?” Jessick said. “And plus I need to get new leggings. All of mine are too small.” “Uh sure!” Tortalini responded. (To be Continued)Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Girls Category:Characters with Odd Origins Category:Orphans Category:Depressed Category:Female Characters Category:Tortalini's OCs Category:Monster High Category:Sad Category:Hybrid Category:Werewolf Category:Werecat Category:Human Category:Gay Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic Category:Story Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Book Category:Serious Category:Hates bullies Category:Gets Bullied Category:Lunch Category:Toralei Category:A Home for Girls Category:Tortalini fanfic Category:Chapters Category:Occasional updates Category:Female OCs Category:LOL Category:New Kid in Sc Category:J Category:Tortalin Category:No Bullies al Category:Coin runners Category:Dinner Time Category:Community Category:Fami Category:MH Category:DO NOT STEAL Category:Not a joke Category:Best OC's Category:Clawdessa Category:Tortalini Category:Tortalini's fanfictions Category:Morals Category:Popular Girls Category:New School Category:No one Likes Toralei Category:DSL Category:Categories galore Category:Leggings Category:Shopping Category:Smoothies Category:Angry Category:Angry OC's Category:Salty Category:EXCITED